Ready to Go (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Some of the crew prepares to head to LA for Mary's wedding.


_Mari & Ilna- you guys are the absolute best. Thanks for EVERYTHING! There are no two people I'd rather be on this ride with._

 _Sandy-what would I do without you?_

 _REAL Worlders-I can never fully express what all your amazing support means to me. All I can say is that in our fourth calendar year your support and encouragement keeps me as enthusiastic as I was about this project day one._

* * *

 **Ready to Go (1/1)**

 **Five-0 Headquarters**

 **3:45 PM**

"Did you call? What did he say? Is he willing to go along with the plan?" Steve peppered Danny with questions as the detective entered the bullpen after making a series of phone calls in his office.

"I wouldn't exactly say he's enthusiastic … but he's willing," Danny reported. "The problem is I had to convince him it wasn't some last-minute harebrained scheme when it is, in fact, exactly that."

Steve shook his head. "Last minute maybe, but definitely not harebrained. I got everyone on my end to agree. Willingly in fact. I might even say eagerly. Not one of the people I called used the word harebrained."

"At least 80% of your last-minute schemes are harebrained and this one is no different."

Steve placed his hands on his hips and pinned his partner with a glare. "Really? You don't think this will turn out great? Where exactly is the flaw in my logic?"

Danny opened his mouth to speak, paused for a minute, then grumbled, "We better get moving. He's only there until 4:30. If we're late we might blow the whole operation."

"You called it an operation." Steve smirked as they headed for the door. "Should we give it a name?"

Danny sighed heavily. "You're gonna be insufferable if we manage to pull this off."

* * *

 **McGarrett Rollins Home**

 **3:45 PM**

"Are you excited about taking your first plane flight?" Grace cooed as she sat on Steve and Catherine's bed cradling a very content Angie while Carrie helped Catherine pack for the trip to LA for Mary's wedding. "You're gonna be a very good girl, aren't you? Just like always."

"Of course she's gonna be good," Carrie smiled as she placed a pile of folded onesies in the suitcase. "But just in case, do you think we should make some of those baby on board treat things for the other passengers?"

"What are talking about?" Catherine asked as she exited the bathroom with her travel toiletry bag.

"I saw it on the news." Carrie sat down next to Grace. "It's a thing some parents do when they take their baby on a flight. They make up little goody bags for the other passengers around them. In case the baby starts crying they're less likely to get upset."

"Have you ever been on a flight with a screaming baby?" Catherine asked skeptically.

Carrie grimaced at the memory. "More than once."

"Would a piece of candy have really fixed things?"

Carrie pondered the question for a second. "Probably not. Besides, no one is gonna get annoyed with my goddaughter as long as I'm sitting with her. I'll take care of it if they do."

Catherine snorted. "I don't want any incidents on the plane."

"It'd make a great first flight story though, wouldn't it?" Carrie's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I wish I was going on the same flight as you guys," Grace sighed.

"I know you do," Catherine said sympathetically. "That would be great."

"At least your dad booked an early flight on Thursday so you'll be able to get a head start on the weekend," Carrie offered in an upbeat tone.

"I know." Grace smiled. "I'm not complaining or anything. Honestly I'm just super excited to be going to the wedding at all. It was so great of Mary and Aaron to invite us. I know they're trying to keep the guest list short."

"Of course she wants you there," Catherine said. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

Grace blushed.

"I'll take lots of pictures," Carrie promised. "You won't miss a thing." She'd put in for a week's leave and was looking forward to not only the wedding festivities but to carving out some time to see some of the sights in Los Angeles. John was planning to fly in on Thursday with Danny, Gabby and Grace and she hoped they'd be able to get in at least one night on the town.

Elizabeth, Joseph and Grandma Ang were also flying out in the morning and would be flying on to New York after the wedding to finish up the sale of the house, pack some more of their belongings and say goodbye to their friends. Nonna, who had generously offered to help prepare the rehearsal dinner in addition to making cookies for the reception was taking the Saturday morning flight as well and was also headed home after the nuptials.

Danny, Chin and Kono had been more than happy to offer to handle things at Five-0 so Steve could spend the entire week in LA.

"Angie's suitcase is as big as yours," Grace chuckled as Catherine added the baby's wedding outfit to the pile.

"Her diaper bag is packed full too," Catherine pointed out.

Carrie tickled Angie's tummy. "For someone so little you sure travel with a lot of luggage."

* * *

 **4:20 PM**

"For a minute there I didn't think he was gonna give us what we needed," Steve growled as he and Danny exited the building and headed for the car.

"Well you certainly didn't help anything by standing there glaring at him."

"We're on a deadline. If he didn't do his part the whole operation falls apart." They reached the car and Steve slid behind the wheel while Danny took his customary spot in the passenger's seat.

"I understand that." Danny rubbed his forehead. "But sometimes situations like this call for a little finesse."

"Finesse isn't really my strong point," Steve grinned.

Danny's jaw tightened. "You don't say."

"Okay." Steve started the engine "One more stop and we should have everything we need."

"How about you let me handle this next one?" Danny suggested.

Steve put the car in gear. "I'll think about it."

* * *

 **5:45 PM**

"I think that's everything," Catherine said as she descended the stairs to join Grace and Carrie who were now relaxing in the living room. "Esther is gonna watch Cammie and Smokey. She'll also pick up the mail. Chin is gonna come by and check on the house. Steve will pack his bag tonight. I have his suit for the wedding. We'll get it and my dress pressed once we get to California."

"I haven't even started packing yet. In fact, at least half of what I want to take is still in the dirty laundry pile," Carrie whispered to Grace.

"I heard that." Catherine grinned. "You never change. You're always throwing things in your duffel bag on your way out the door."

"I'm almost packed. I just have to add in a few last things on Thursday morning and I'm good to go," Grace said excitedly. "I don't know if I'll have time to go to the pool but I'm gonna bring … "

The rest of her thought was cut off as the front door opened and Steve and Danny stepped in.

"Hello, ladies," Danny greeted as Steve crossed the room and kissed Catherine on the cheek. "I didn't miss Angie's dinner, did I?" he asked.

"No." Catherine shook her head with a smile. "She was helping us pack and went down for her nap a little late. She should be up soon."

"She helped pack, huh?" Steve grinned.

"That's a very talented kid you have there, McGarrett," Carrie chimed in.

"Preaching to the choir, Stagler."

Grace stood up reluctantly. "I guess we better get going. Nonna's making dinner for her last night in Hawaii. I can't believe she's going home already."

"We were lucky we got to have her here for a whole month this time," Danny said. "But … something came up and I'm not sure you're gonna have time for much of a dinner."

Grace looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean … " Danny looked at Steve who was smiling like the Cheshire cat. "How much time you have for dinner depends on how fast you can pack."

"I'm already mostly packed," Grace replied. "All that's left is stuff like my toothbrush and hair dryer and those have to go in at the last minute."

"Well," Danny beamed. "It just so happens the last minute has arrived."

Grace looked around the room. Catherine and Carrie were both smiling widely and Steve looked as though he was ready to burst.

She looked back at her father. "What's going on?"

"You're leaving for LA in the morning," Danny said and then braced for the explosion of happiness.

Tears sprang to Grace's eyes. "I'm what … wait … really? This is real?"

"It's real," Danny confirmed.

Grace threw her arms around her father and wrapped him in a tight hug as she continued to bounce up and down excitedly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're very welcome, Monkey, but you should really thank Uncle Steve. It was his idea."

Grace tore across the room to hug Steve. "Thanks, Uncle Steve!" she said as he lifted her off the ground.

Steve kissed the top of her head. "You're very welcome, Gracie. You seemed so disappointed that you couldn't go for the whole week and I … "

"Never miss a chance to spoil her," Danny interjected.

Suddenly Grace stopped celebrating and her eyes grew wide. "What about school? If I have unexcused absences for the whole week …"

"It's taken care of," Danny assured her. "I talked to the principal and he talked to your teachers. I stopped by the school and picked up all your assignments for next week. Aunt Elizabeth has very kindly offered to supervise homework and reading assignments while you're away."

Grace's happy visage returned and she clapped excitedly. "I'll do them all. I promise."

"I also had to guarantee you would take at least two educational outings, like the planetarium or the science center, and be prepared to write a short paper on each," Danny said.

"That's where Carrie offered to step in and help," Steve smiled.

Grace turned to face her former co-maid of honor. "You knew?!"

"I knew it was a possibility," Carrie admitted. "I didn't know if it was for sure until just now. We can hit the internet on the plane tomorrow and figure out where we want to go."

"Thank you so much!" Grace squealed.

"Luckily we were able to get you a seat on the same flight as everyone else but that means you have to be ready to head to the airport by 6:00 AM tomorrow.

"I'll be ready," Grace said confidently. "And I'll be good. I promise. And I'll help Nonna and I'll babysit Angie and Joan and … whatever else anybody needs."

"We just need to bring yourself, do your schoolwork and have a good time," Catherine smiled.

Suddenly Angie's 'I'm hungry' cry came through the baby monitor loud and clear.

"Time for dinner," Steve said.

"Speaking of … " Danny indicated the door with his head, "We better get home and eat too. We have a lot to get done by morning."

Grace picked up her backpack eagerly. "Thanks, everyone. You guys are the best. Kiss Angie for me and I'll see you all in the morning."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Find all_ _our REAL World_ _ **stories**_ _in 'chronological order on_ _ **our website:**_ _marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in __one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
